hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Creatures of the Parody Universe
Quite a few animals have appeared in the parodies. Some of them are just cameos, while others are the main subjects of their respective videos. Cats There are many videos with cats and kittens on YouTube and other video-hosting sites. Many have become well-known memes such as: the OMG cat, the Keyboard cat, the Standing cat, the Dramatic cat, the Nyan cat, cats that look like Hitler or Stalin, etc. Lolcats are also very popular. Many of them are used in parodies due to their humorous and/or cute nature. Several of Hitler Rants Parodies's parodies involve cats and kittens. They usually involve Hitler sitting at his desk and ranting about various cats that he sees in his office. Other parodies involve Hitler phoning cats or Fegel-Cats watching Hitler masturbates through a hole in the ceiling. Fegelein has a pet cat which he named Fegelkitty. This cat assists him in various antics, such as attacking Blondi, Hitler's dog. And speaking of dogs... Blondi and other dogs When Hitler realised that finding Fegelein was a task none of his Bunker mates could accomplish, he tried to give the responsibility to Blondi, but to no avail. On another occasion, Fegelein kidnapped Blondi. She was eventually found, but only after Hitler's generals had attempted a search themselves, and brought the 1970's rock band coincidentally named Blondie. This very much frustrated Hitler, causing him to throw the Pencil of Doom, which ironically nearly hit the soldiers who were carrying the actual Blondi. When Dolfy had Fegelein bump off Dr. Skeletor, he gave to Blondi as food. MabusParodies made a spoof of Komissar Rex featuring Hitler and Blondi. Other dogs have also been featured in parodies. One famous example is of Hitler being transformed into a dog and put inside a very formidable force field made out of soda cans. Dinosaurs A T. Rex appears in vzorkic's Hitler at the Jurassic Park, which eats Hitler at the end of the parody. The dinosaurs were revealed to have been wiped out by Fegelein using his Fist of Doom and Mass Destruction, to demonstrate the power of his weapon. This was shown in Benad361's parody: "Fegelein's Fist of Doom and Mass Destruction III" and is revealed to be the truth behind the extinction of the dinosaurs. The Tyrannosaurus rex, along with the Spinosaurus, is repeatedly mentioned in the parody, Hitler enters the Jurassic Park III Debate. T-Rexes has also made cameo appearances in other parodies, such as Staedty86's The Führer and the Fegelein pwnage. Some Apatosaurus' appear in Benad361's latest parody: Hitler Reminisces: Adventures on Skull Island. ''Hitler's camera flash scares them and they stampede, crushing several of Hitler's comrades. In turn, the Apatosaurs are chased by a pack of Venatosaurus, (large raptors from King Kong, made in 2005) which attempt to attack the Apatosaurs, and parody figures such as Mikhail Tukhachevsky, who shoots and kills one Apatosaurus and wounds another, unintentionally, causing a mass collision as it slips and they all stumble over each other. Ferrets mfaizsyahmi has made a parody featuring Hitler and his ferrets, largely to point out the bufallaxes of "Verrat" throughout ''Downfall (though he missed one). Bears The most famous of parodies involving bears is Fegelbear by Staedty86. Other parodies also exists, one with Hitler being a bear trying to enter a house with a Fegel-cat watching from the inside through the glass window. Lions Karnashful made a voice-over spoof of The Lion King featuring old lion Hitler and Fegelein-cub. Penguins Following the release of Mr. Popper's Penguins, a Downfall spoof of it named Mr. Hitler's Penguins was made by RBC56, foloowing a fairly similar plot core. Bugs One parody made by WonkyTonkBotty depicts Fegelein and Hitler off-screen, with Fegelein dropping a nest of daddy-long-legs/harvestmen/Opiliones on Hitler, giving him a very traumatic and arachnophobic experience. Category:Animals Category:Parodies Category:Parody Making Category:Lists